


Love is blind but so are you

by Fibo



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Coach Irelia, F/F, Fluff, Irelia is a disaster, Riven is clueless, Student Riven
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27106972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fibo/pseuds/Fibo
Summary: Irelia can't seem to get a certain white-haired student out of her thoughts.basically just Irelia being a disaster XD
Relationships: Riven/Xan Irelia
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	Love is blind but so are you

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to Rox for the title <3

The state of Irelia’s room was a rare sight to behold; pillows were strewn across the bed and some were lying on the floor, clothes were dumped on a chair and in the centre of it all the young dancer was lying on her bed with her pillow clasped tightly over her face as she muffled her screams of frustration. A lot of noise could be heard coming from bed as Irelia was repeatedly kicking the bed in a vain attempt to calm herself down.

_Earlier in the day:_

It was just another normal work day for Irelia. Wake up, train the students, practice dancing, train the students again and go to sleep. But she could not focus at all with a certain white haired student occupying her thoughts. She didn’t even know the girl’s name, and yet she spent the better part of the day thinking and fantasising about her.

During a routine morning training session where Irelia was meant to lead the warm up, she was caught zoning out quite a few times by the students and Tahno at one point. That one white haired girl wearing a tank top simply took her breath away. Every so often, Irelia would find her eyes drifting over to steal a glimpse of the student’s incredibly fine and toned arms, and a pink hue would make its way onto her cheeks.

“Those arms are too good to be real.” Irelia muttered, a dreamy sigh escaping her lips.

. . .

. . .

. . .

Irelia quickly snapped herself out of the trance when she realized just how long she had been staring at that student’s muscles and neglecting her duties as a result. She got up hastily and announced the next stretch before going around and checking if everyone was doing it properly. That student seemed to be struggling with the stretch so Irelia walked over and was about to help her before she stopped like a deer in headlights.

“I’m going to have to touch her! What do I do!!?” Irelia thought to herself as she panicked. She followed up and did the only reasonable thing which was to play it cool and help the student regardless. A soft groan left the girl’s lips when Irelia pushed her down into the stretch and the young dancers mind was instantly filled with inappropriate thoughts. This was the closest she ever got to that beautiful white mane of hair and she wanted so badly wanted to reach out and just run her hands through those locks. Irelia had to mentally slap herself again once she realized what she was doing and quickly got up before handing the class over to Shen once she prematurely declared the warmup done.

The rest of the day was no better for Irelia. Riven constantly plagued her thoughts and actions. She now knew that students name after Mayym told her when she caught her staring at the white haired girl once too many times and edged her on to ask her out, much to her embarrassment. “Riven is such a strange name” she thought. “But it suits her.”

Irelia arrived late for lunch at the canteen area, so she had to sit with the students. Much to her misfortune, she ended up sitting next to Riven. She awkwardly fumbled with her chopstick whilst thinking of a way to start a conversation.

“So how was your day Riven?”

“How do you know my name?” the student replied, amber eyes narrowing in suspicion. Irelia visibly shrunk under her gaze as she struggled to find a response.

“I, uhm . . . the coaches get a name list!” She managed to respond. Where was her usual confidence and natural charisma! She cursed herself in her head for looking like such an idiot.

“None of the other coaches know my name.”

“T-That’s probably because they couldn’t be asked to read the list!”

Shen briefly turned around from the coaches table which was situated behind Riven’s back and gave Irelia a thumbs up for good luck. It seemed like Mayym had taken the liberty of telling all of the staff about Irelia’s crush. The dancer shot Shen a quick glare before directing her eyes back to Riven’s very sharp and defined facial features. She was so lost in her open admiration of the girls jawline that the next few words she spoke completely missed her.

“Sorry, could you repeat that again?”

“I said, is there something on my face? Why are you staring at me like that?” Riven replied, genuine confusion on her face as she wiped her jaw with her left hand trying to find the stray bit of sauce that could have gone onto her face.

Irelia looked ready to combust any second right then. Her face was as read as a tomato whilst she fumbled with her words and struggled to compose a comprehensible response.

“Are you okay , Irelia-sensei? You look like you have a fever.” Riven’s tone was suddenly so caring and the concerned glint in those honey brown eyes did not help the dancer calm down at all.

Irelia let out a whine like moan when Riven touched her forehead to check her tempreture. She fucking **_moaned._**

She slammed her hand over her mouth as fast as she could manage once she realizes what she did. Could she really be blamed for reacting in the way she did? Not really. The way Riven called her “Irelia-sensei” in her beautiful foreign accent in combination with her tone **and** the physical contact was too much for her fluttering heart.

“I-I needtogousethetoilet!” Irelia almost yelled before quickly getting up and walking in a speed that was way too fast to be normal to the lavatory, tripping over her feet and embarrassing herself even more on the way there. Where was her natural grace goddamnit!

The whole of the coaches table burst into laughter when they saw the usually confident Irelia be reduced to the mess that she is right now. They had ceased all of their conversations in the minutes gone by just too get a good look at how Irelia was progressing with the student, and everyone could agree that it was more than worth the now cold food sitting on their table from them being so glued onto the pair.


End file.
